The invention relates to an apparatus for the application on both sides of a liquid medium onto a moving material web, in particular of paper or cardboard, including an application means through which the material web passes essentially from above to below with respect to a horizontal plane and in which a material web is treated on both sides with a liquid medium, and a drying means and a deflection means which are arranged downstream of the application means and at which the material web provided on both sides with liquid medium is dried and further transported.
In an apparatus of this kind, a material web, consisting for example of paper, cardboard or a textile material is provided on both sides with a liquid medium such as starch, an impregnating liquid or dye pigments, and subsequently at least pre-dried. In conventional apparatus of this kind, there exists the problem that the guidance of the material web beyond the application means either takes up a large amount of space in the longitudinal direction of the machine or that the material web is guided down into the machine cellar, i.e. an area beneath the base of the machine where the material web is accessible only with great difficulty.
The present invention is therefore based on the problem of providing an apparatus of the type initially described in which a compact type of construction is realized.